megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Polaris
Polaris is the final boss of Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. It is a godlike entity that resides in the Akashic Stratum, and has access to the Akashic Records, allowing it to edit the fate of multiple universes. Appearances Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Profile Devil Survivor 2 Last Day Sunday's Fruition It has deemed the mankind as corrupted and irredeemable, and thus used the Void to gradually destroy and remake the world. When the Dragon Stream's barrier over Japan prevents the advance of the Void, Polaris sent the Septentriones to attack and destroy the radio towers projecting these barriers. The Anguished One reveals that once all the Septentriones have been defeated, the path to Polaris will open and allow mankind an audience with Polaris. However, Polaris will only listen to the will of mankind, rather than the wishes of a single person, and thus the protagonist ends up convincing as many of the Demon Tamers as possible to join the cause he supports. Polaris is fought at the end of the game, regardless of which route the player picks. What happens afterwards, however, depends on the route. If the player picked Yamato's or Ronaldo's route, Polaris will remake the world according to their ideals. If the player picked Daichi's route, Polaris will either rewind time to before the invasion, or it will be killed by the party, breaking mankind from its cycle of destruction and rebirth. If the player sided with the Anguished One, Polaris is defeated and the Anguished One takes his place on the Heavenly Throne, recreating a world overseen by a benevolent god. Battle If the player is on the Anguished One's route, the Anguished One must be dispatched, and must survive throughout the entire battle. As the Anguished One cannot overthrow Polaris himself, a game over is also issued if all other human leaders are defeated. The fight with Polaris comes in 3 stages. During the first stage, Polaris is effectively immune to everything save Almighty, being capable of reflecting Physical attacks and nullifying every elemental attack, in addition to possessing several powerful attacks of his own, several powerful skills, and infinite range. Instead, the player has to weaken him by the defeating the Guardian Stars scattered across the battlefield, gradually reducing his offensive and defensive capabilities, before being able to attack Polaris himself. Polaris carries a unique skill called "Heaven's Wrath", which deals almighty damage for each Guardian that exists on the field. Therefore, the player must destroy all Guardians in order to minimize the damage. Unfortunately, after several turns, a defeated Guardian will be resurrected. However, Polaris will not recover its offensive and defensive capabilities that were lost after the defeat of a Guardian. For the next stage, Polaris summons Shadow forms of each of the Demon Tamers, each one of them mocking the protagonist's decision. The player now must defeat them to proceed. If the player is on the Anguished One's route, the Anguished One is instead sealed and prevented from taking any actions outside of skirmishes. No Shadow forms are summoned, and the player has to attack and defeat Polaris to move on to the next stage. For the final stage, Polaris takes on a more bulky form, composed of 3 parts, labelled Polaris A, B, and Ab. Polaris A, the main body, is capable of firing Supernova, a large laser which inflicts Almighty damage to all teams standing in its line of sight. Fortunately, there are 3 conditions to take note regarding Polaris' Supernova: #Polaris always telegraphs the attack by using Star Compression the turn before. #Polaris always rests for a turn after firing Supernova. #Polaris only uses Star Compression if no team is within 3 squares of him, otherwise he will simply engage that team in combat. Polaris B, his right shoulder, possesses strong Physical strength along with infinite range, and Polaris Ab, his left shoulder, constantly summons another demon team into the battlefield each time it gets a turn. Only Polaris A needs to be defeated to end the battle, but Polaris B and Ab will increase the difficulty in defeating Polaris A by increasing his offensive and defensive strength respectively. Polaris is also capable of reviving Polaris B and Ab if they are defeated. Stats First Stage Guardian (Phys) Defeating this Guardian reduces Polaris' Physical resistance to Strong. Guardian (Fire) Defeating this Guardian removes Polaris' Fire resistance. Guardian (Ice) Defeating this Guardian removes Polaris' Ice resistance. Guardian (Elec) Defeating this Guardian removes Polaris' Elec resistance. Guardian (Force) Defeating this Guardian removes Polaris' Force resistance. Guardian (Recovery) Defeating this Guardian removes Polaris' Victory Cry skill. Guardian (Almighty) Defeating this Guardian removes Polaris' Anti-Almighty skill. Final Stage Polaris A Polaris B Polaris Ab Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Septentriones